


Secret Beyond the Door

by CassDiV



Series: Noir [4]
Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassDiV/pseuds/CassDiV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Shim finds himself pulled back into the mafia underworld of a lover he left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Beyond the Door

**Author's Note:**

> Detective AU: Think black&white, smokey rooms, hard-boiled. Eliza did the deed (beta'd) for me once again.
> 
> Title from the film by the same name.

Changmin rubbed his wrist as the elevator doors opened on the Lounge, the swanky restaurant atop the hotel. Time for the small spot of ink to show its worth.

They went to the bar, and Changmin took a seat, waited for the bartender to ask for their orders. Yunho stood waiting next to him. When the bartender approached them, Changmin slid his elbow up onto the bar and held his wrist there for a moment. The bartender met his eyes, and nodded.

"This way, gentlemen." They were escorted past the bar and through a set of sliding double doors that led to a short hall. Three doors led off this hall, but they were taken to the one directly at the end. Changmin could smell Yoochun's particular brand of cigarettes even from outside the door. The bartender motioned for them to enter, but did not open the door for them. Changmin knew this meant that it was on his head to bring a stranger into the room with him.

He reached for the door. "Please don't do anything to piss him off," Changmin whispered. Giving Yunho no chance to answer, he pulled open the door and stepped inside.

There was a man sitting just next to the door and he stood up as Changmin entered. Changmin held out his wrist, the guard inspected it, and nodded, eyes flicking to Yunho.

"He's with me," Changmin told him, and the guard nodded again, but held up his hands in front of Yunho.

"The boss doesn't know you," he said by way of explanation, and Yunho held still while he was patted down. Finding nothing, the guard at last nodded for them to go ahead, sat back down in his chair.

Changmin turned to take in the enormous room. There were a few people seated in a sunken livingroom over to one side, but he knew Yoochun was not there. Not enough muscle nearby. Far across the room, he heard a sudden female exclamation from the kitchen, and instantly recognized the deep, throaty laugh following it.

"This way," He murmured, leading Yunho through the room, past several pool tables and a huge dining table. The kitchen was half-hidden around a corner, and here now were the body guards Changmin had expected. One of them glanced up from his seat at the connecting bar, and grinned in recognition.

"Shim Changmin," he said coming over to shake Changmin's hand. "It's been a while."

"Good to see you too, Jintaek," Changmin returned. He hoped like hell this wasn't the traitor.

As if reading his mind, Jintaek sobered. "Boss said you'd be coming. Go right in. He's just discussing dinner with Eunmi."

"Thanks," Changmin told him, then tilted his head toward the kitchen door. He didn't know the man standing guard there, but Jintaek's greeting was enough to let them through.

"...all the while insisting it was absolutely delicious," Yoochun was saying as they walked in. The only other person in the room, a woman Changmin knew to be his chef, burst into laughter at that, and Yoochun looked up, a flute of champagne in his hand. "Shim Changmin," he said after taking a sip, setting it down and wiping his mouth on a cocktail napkin.

"Micky," Changmin greeted him with a smile.

The fondness in Yoochun's eyes faded at recognition of the man behind him. "You've brought me a district attorney," Yoochun said. "And I only got you a couple of blackmailers." He made a tsk-tsk sound, and stepped in to greet Changmin with a quick hug. "Minnie-ah," he said softly in Changmin's ear, "You neglected to mention a small detail when we last spoke."

"You can relax," Changmin whispered back. "He's one of the marks."

Yoochun pulled back and raised a very, very interested eyebrow at this piece of information.

"And that's former district attorney," Yunho spoke up from behind him. He held out his hand. "Mr. Park. Jung Yunho. I don't believe we've met."

"Your candor is appreciated here, Jung Yunho," Yoochun told him, reaching to take the offered hand. "Whatever else your presence may cause." Yoochun held Yunho's hand firmly for a moment, then let go. Changmin thought he almost saw Yunho smile. He knew from personal experience how disarming Yoochun could be when he wanted to. "Add two more for dinner, Eunmi," Yoochun told the woman making herself busy with other things in the room. He went and placed a quick kiss on her cheek on his way toward the door. "And some very good wine, I think. We're entertaining a _former_ district attorney." Yoochun's voice was full of amusement, and Changmin waited for Yunho to bristle at the jab, but Yunho only shook his head, waited on Changmin.

"Yoochun," Changmin started, but Yoochun cut him off.

"It's 'Micky' to you, Changmin, you know that. And how about we move into my office to discuss our mutual situations?" Yoochun left the kitchen and nodded at his bodyguards to let Changmin and Yunho follow him. "Should I send a car for our other party of interest?"

"No," Yunho interjected now. Changmin winced, and knew before he turned around that the bodyguards had stepped to either side of Yunho. Yoochun turned around and Yunho held his ground. "No," he said again. "No one sends for him."

Yoochun studied Yunho's face for a moment, then looked at Changmin before saying, "By all means, Yunho, bring him yourself if you feel he'll be safer that way."

Changmin looked away from both of them, sighed. "He doesn't know where he's at," he told Yoochun. He looked at Yunho. "And neither does he."

Yunho seemed to relax with this information. Yoochun waved the bodyguards off, and turned to Changmin. "He's a little touchy, your lawyer friend."

"You'd be too, if they'd gotten away with it."

"Yes," Yoochun agreed, moving again toward his office. "I certainly would be."

Changmin heard the traces of yearning in Yoochun's voice and sighed again, shoving those implications and all the questions they raised away for another night. Yoochun reached the glass double doors that lead to his office, and threw them open, glancing back at Changmin before going inside.

There were more bodyguards inside, along with a man who Changmin recognized as a member of Yoochun's "household." Changmin thought he remembered his name as Wan. He was seated between two of Yoochun's heavies on the spacious couch that took up a wide corner of the room. He looked up when they entered the office, and when his gaze fell on Changmin, his eyes widened, and he started to stand, babble a little, beg. Yoochun raised a hand and the man fell silent as the two men pulled him back down to the couch.

"Who is that?" Yunho asked quietly at Changmin's shoulder.

"Not who you'd like it to be," Changmin told him. "He's a rat, but not the one you're here for."

"He betrayed Park Yoochun," Yunho said, more than a little surprised.

"Among others," Yoochun answered, leaning against his desk, and crossing his arms. "It seems we both have our detective here to thank."

"Please," Wan began to plead again, "Mr. Park. I have a family--"

"Who are also part of MY Family!" Yoochun yelled. The man fell silent.

"Did you get anything else out of him?" Changmin asked.

"As much as he seemed to know," Yoochun answered. "A couple of setup locations, a bank account, and what he claims to be the extent of the information he sold."

"How much?" Changmin asked. He knew it didn't actually matter, but he was curious what the information revealing Yoochun as his lover had cost Lee and Han.

Yoochun held his gaze for a long moment. "Not enough," he said, and left it at that. Changmin knew it meant they'd have a private conversation later.

"And our blackmailers?" Yunho asked.

"They're here," Yoochun told him, pushing up off the desk, and nodding for them to follow him into a back room. It turned out to be just a smaller, cozier office, and Yoochun sat on one of the couches and invited he and Yunho to take the chairs opposite. Changmin sat, but Yunho hesitated, looking around.

"They're going nowhere, counselor," Yoochun told him, motioning at the chair again. "Please. Indulge my need for the whole picture before I pass judgement." It was a direct insult, and Changmin understood the reasons Yoochun had delivered here and now.

"I came within minutes of killing Detective Shim," Yunho said in a voice way too calm for Changmin's comfort. "I resigned from my job because I found out much of my life lately has been a lie." He shed his coat, and sat down, leaned forward. "I don't give a damn about the law right now. I don't give a damn about your judgement or your family matters. What I do give a damn about is those bastards taking anything else away from the person I love." He looked at Changmin. "And that includes any more time away from me in a safehouse wondering what is happening to his life."

Yoochun blinked at the admittance, but showed no other signs of surprise. He sat back in his chair and crossed one ankle over a knee, raised his hands in question. "What would you like to do, Yunho?" he asked.

"I'd like to give that decision to Jaejoong," Yunho answered. "Outside of that, I'll kill them myself."

Yoochun nodded. "Well, then," he said, "Let me tell you what I've been doing today." He got up and sorted through some papers on the desk nearby, came back with a notepad, sat down and began to read. "Lee Moon-San and Han Mung-Yin called a car service to take them to Gimpo International Airport. They had on them large sums of money, two attache cases full of documents and photographs, and tickets to Thailand." Yoochun looked up. "Several of my people secured the building they own in Myeongdong. They found more files, boxes of negatives, and a number of recordings."

"Did they find any other people?" Changmin asked. He was concerned for others like Jaejoong.

"Empty, otherwise," Yoochun answered. Changmin nodded.

Yunho rubbed his face. "Are we sure they are the only parties involved in the extortion?"

"You are looking for more people to kill?" Yoochun asked mildly.

"I am looking to end the entire situation," Yunho shot back.

"What do you suggest we do about those currently being blackmailed?" Changmin asked Yunho.

"How many people are there?" Yunho asked.

"Twenty-five, twenty-six, the best we can tell," Yoochun told him.

Changmin knew from the look on Yunho's face what he was thinking. "Only twelve of those were in the last four months," he said.

" _Only_ ," Yunho muttered, and shook his head. "Any one of them could blame him, even if they no longer have to pay anyone."

"Then perhaps he needs to stay dead," Yoochun suggested. "Internal disputes and such."

"Frame Lee and Han," Yunho said.

"You believed it," Yoochun responded. "An industrial fire would clean up everything nicely."

"Know any reporters?" Changmin asked Yunho.

"A few."

"Sounds like we have a plan, Gentlemen," Yoochun said.

"I want to see Jaejoong first," Yunho insisted. "You said yourself they're going nowhere," he pointed out to Yoochun.

Yoochun looked at Changmin. "That's up to the detective. It's his case."

Changmin let a hint of his smirk show on his lips, just enough for Yoochun to see he wasn't buying his "hands-off" act. He said to Yunho, "You know where he lives?"

Yunho looked confused. "Yes."

"Then that's where you wait for me to bring him to you."

Yunho stared at him for a long moment. He swallowed, nodded, and stood. "That's where I'll be," he said quietly. He turned to go.

"Jung Yunho," Yoochun called after him. Yunho turned and Yoochun stood up. "Be my guests at dinner tonight." His lips twitched. "The both of you. Please." Yunho's eyes flicked to Changmin and back. Yoochun tilted his head. "Detective Shim will be there as well, if you're concerned."

Yunho shook his head. "Dinner," he agreed. "As long as I see Jaejoong within the hour." And with that, Yunho found his way out.

Yoochun reached for a button near the door. "Let the district attorney freely come and go. I want to know as soon as he returns. He is to be treated with the utmost respect."

Changmin waited as Yoochun came back and sat down. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes, and offered one to Changmin. "It seems my people were not as trustworthy as I gave them credit for," he said quietly.

Changmin waved away Yoochun's cigaretts. As much as he wanted one, he didn't want the lingering taste of Yoochun in his mouth when he went to get Jaejoong. "It seems not," he agreed with Yoochun, and sighed. "What will you do with him?"

Yoochun raised an eyebrow. "You've never wanted to know before."

"He did out me as well, Micky."

Yoochun motioned toward Changmin's gun. "You are most welcome to clean up what involves you, Min."

Changmin shook his head, heard Jaejoong's words echo in his own voice, "It's not my way."

"Nor, I think, is it the D.A.'s," Yoochun said, taking a long drag. He held the smoke, then exhaled slowly.

"Have it done before we return," Changmin suggested, rubbing his throat. "He'll thank you for it later."

Yoochun nodded. He smoked his cigarette for a couple of silent minutes. In Changmin's experience, most people found it very hard to sit in Yoochun's presence while he thought, but Changmin found it fascinating--it was in that silence he'd first found himself attracted to Park Yoochun.

"You're thinking about me," Yoochun said, tapping his ash on a tray beside the couch. He licked his lips, and focused on Changmin.

"And you're not thinking about me?" Changmin asked with a knowing smile.

"I find myself in your debt once again," Yoochun said seriously, sitting back.

"Micky-" Changmin started.

"I heard the tape," Yoochun murmured. His eyes were very dark and he didn't try to hide the jealousy in them. He shook his head, smiling a little. "I've seen the pictures of him, this beauty who seduced both my detective and the district attorney."

"He's...not like that," Changmin frowned, remembered the reasons he hadn't pursued a relationship with Yoochun.

Yoochun laughed, full and loud. "I can't wait to meet him," he said, with a hint of sharpness.

Changmin closed his eyes. "Micky," he said carefully, "Yoochun-ah," he tried. He heard the movement, but Yoochun had closed the distance between them before he could open his eyes again. A hand slid behind his head, and Yoochun's lips, his teeth, bruised Changmin's own, too careful not to mark him anywhere else.

"Don't ever plead with me," Yoochun whispered against his mouth. Changmin opened his eyes to see Yoochun was shaking. There was a combination of fury and regret in his eyes. "For all you've given me, I can't even protect your secrets," he hissed. His fingers tightened on Changmin's neck. "Don't ever plead with me again," he repeated.

Changmin raised his hands to Yoochun's face, pressed his mouth against Yoochun's, and kissed him, hard and greedy. He thought about the jealousy he felt when he saw the pictures of Yunho and Jaejoong, of the nights he spent in Yoochun's bed, and his own fucked up notions of trust. He remembered all the reasons he still returned to Yoochun again and again.

Yoochun deepened the kiss, and Changmin moaned and pulled away, hand coming up to smooth his sore neck. "He came pretty close to killing me," he whispered.

"You took a huge risk," Yoochun remarked, settling on his knees between Changmin's legs. He studied Changmin's face. "Why?"

Changmin reached out to touch Yoochun's shoulder. "You'll know when you meet him." Yoochun looked away, but Changmin knew there was no other explanation to give.

"Three hundred million won," Yoochun said, moving to stand up again. He ran a hand through his hair and met Changmin's eyes. "They paid three hundred million won for the information." Changmin just stared. Of course, it made sense that that kind of money would garner very valuable information. He wondered just how much they'd planned on extorting from the Park family.

"I've had it transfered to your accounts," Yoochun told him casually.

Changmin still could not think of anything to say. "No," he said weakly. "I can't. It's...no."

"As I see it," Yoochun said, all business now, "They have an outstanding bill for the job they hired you to do."

"Shit. Micky."

Yoochun frowned. "Take the damn money, Changmin." He sounded so tired. Changmin fought with himself to stay where he was. Part of him wanted to go to Yoochun, but knew if he did, he wouldn't get to Jaejoong's in time.

"Alright," he conceded at last. "I won't fight you on this." He glanced at the door, tasted Yoochun in his mouth after all. "I need to get Jaejoong to Yunho."

Yoochun nodded. "Dinner's at seven."

"We'll be here," Changmin promised, and left the office.

There were no cops in sight when Changmin returned to his offices. The building was quiet as he made his way back toward the entrance to the bunker. Slowly, he unlocked it, and swung the trapdoor open.

"It's me," he called ahead of dropping down the ladder.

"You're back." The response was neutral, hiding a hundred questions Changmin could hear beneath it. He turned to see Jaejoong swing his barefeet onto the floor, twisting to sit up on the couch.

"I'm back," he agreed, allowing himself to just look at the man who was waiting. Jaejoong's arms rested on his knees, denim worn. His hair was unruly, as if he'd been running his hands through it again and again. He probably had.

"Want to get out of here?" Changmin asked, feeling a little pity for Jaejoong's restlessness.

Jaejoong looked surprised. "Really?"

"Really," Changmin said, motioning up the ladder. "You're a free man." He quickly amended, "Of sorts."

Jaejoong's eyes narrowed.

"We've got a dinner date," Changmin told him, moving to pick up his watch from where he left it on a table that morning, anticipating handcuffs.

"With?"

"Yunho will be there," Changmin answered over his shoulder, heading toward the bedroom closet. He heard Jaejoong padding after him.

"And who else?"

"Park Yoochun." Changmin chose a new shirt and matching tie from the closet. He shrugged out of his now-ruined shirt, and turned to see Jaejoong staring at him from the doorway.

"Who is Park Yoochun?" Jaejoong asked suspiciously, moving toward him, and pulling the tie from his hands.

Changmin hummed a moment as he slipped on the new shirt and flipped his collar up to start buttoning. "Mafia boss," he said, meeting Jaejoong's eyes as the other man slid the tie around his neck and started to tie it.

"Yunho agreed to this?"

"He did. Unnngh-" Changmin grunted as Jaejoong pulled the fabric tightly against his bruised neck. Jaejoong let the tie slacken, but he didn't move from where he was, still holding Changmin's gaze.

"How badly did he hurt you?" Jaejoong whispered.

Changmin cracked a small smile. "You were not wrong about his...determination," he answered softly.

Jaejoong nodded, pulled the tie off, and unbuttoned the top few buttons of the shirt. Changmin shuddered as Jaejoong slid gentle hands up under his collar and smoothly around his neck, seeking.

"So this mafia boss," Jaejoong started again, conversational even as he trailed his hands slowly back and forth along the bruised skin over Changmin's throat.

"He was an intended mark," Changmin managed, wincing as he swallowed, only to regret it even more when Jaejoong's fingers stilled, then began again, massaging in slow circles. He forced himself to raise a hand to stop Jaejoong. "We have to meet Yunho within the hour," he said, voice rough.

Jaejoong stared at him for a moment, then nodded, lowering his fingers to rebutton the shirt, and loop the tie around Changmin's neck once again. He stepped away and let Changmin manage his own knot, sat on the bed and pulled on his shoes.

"Yunho resigned," Changmin said quietly, as he finished tying his tie. He turned at the silence to look at Jaejoong, who was watching him with a look of utter shock. "It was the first thing he did when he found out what you'd done."

"Fuck," Jaejoong whispered. He got up and walked out of the room. Changmin sighed, tucked in his shirt, and followed him out.

"He still loves you," Changmin said to Jaejoong's back where the man was slumped over a counter in the kitchen. "Hell," Changmin offered, "He's basically blown off everyone and the law since he found out."

"That stupid fuck," Jaejoong whispered, turning around. Changmin could see tears in his eyes. "He wasn't supposed to..."

"To what? Love you as much as you loved him?" Changmin was angry, most of all because this wasn't his conversation to have. He jerked his head toward the ladder. "Come on. This isn't even my business. I promised him I'd have you back--"

He was cut off by a fierce kiss, Jaejoong pressing against him in gratitude that echoed the night before. Changmin went utterly still, and Jaejoong pulled away slowly. "Thank you," Jaejoong murmured, reaching for his hand. "Thank you for treating me like I have a choice that mattered in all of this."

"He does love you," Changmin gritted out, torn. "He--" Jaejoong's fingers pressed over his mouth.

"I don't want to talk about him anymore," Jaejoong said. "You never deserved to have that forced on you."

"I had a choice last night," Changmin told him. "No one made me sleep with you."

Jaejoong was running his thumb over and over Changmin's knuckles. "Yes," he said finally. "You had a choice."

"And I don't regret it." Changmin squeezed Jaejoong's hand. Jaejoong smiled, and Changmin's gut twisted with the thought this would be the last time he'd be this close. He fought the urge to kiss Jaejoong one last time. "Let's get out of here, eh?"

They made the drive to Jaejoong's apartment in silence. Changmin saw Yunho's car on the street out front. Jaejoong saw it too.

"I haven't been here in four months," he said, staring up at the building. "It seemed like I lost my life that day. It hurt too much to come back to a place that wasn't really mine by rights anymore, so I just left and never came back."

Changmin nodded, understanding. He let Jaejoong sit as long as he needed, and when the man moved to open the door, he turned to look at him. "Dinner is at seven," he told him. "I'll see you both there."

Jaejoong nodded and held his eyes for a beat before he closed the door and walked away.


End file.
